Hidden Feelings
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: Yuffie tags along with Cloud who has to make an urgent delivery. Sentiments and actions exhibited by both characters along the way change the dynamics of the rapport they have with each other. How will this trip turn out? Post FFVII:AC, CloudxYuffie
1. Room 5121

**A/N: **I started this Clouffie fic (Post FFVII:AC) not only for the fun of it, but also to help get past my writer's block for my other fic "Face to Face" which I've still been working on between school, working on my musical projects and other miscellaneous things. I haven't forgotten about it for those who have been waiting for the updates but I'm slowly breaking this writer's block down! So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Room 5121**

_I got 'em hook, line, and sinker! It never fails! The Single White Rose of Wutai strikes again!_

Swinging her slim yet toned legs carelessly into the warm air, the young ninja flashed a mischievous smile and giggled at what she had just accomplished. Lying on her stomach, Yuffie propped her chin snugly in her hands, moving her elbows so that they were comfortably located in front of her chest. Supported by one of the bigger branches high up in a tree hidden behind the other numerous trees with their green leaves stretching themselves outward from their thin, long stems, the 'Single White Rose of Wutai' began to playfully juggle a few shiny, round, multi-colored orbs back and forth between the palms of her hands.

_Sucker! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk! That old man working the front desk at that materia shop in Edge was so stupid to fall for that old trick! I know, I know…he was old, but…he didn't even have a clue that I was gonna take his mater-_

"Yuffie!"

At the sound of the calm yet piercing low tone pronouncing the two syllables of the eighteen year old girl's name, she slightly repulsed and grimaced for a few seconds, sighing lowly under her breath.

_Gyuuuuuuuuh?? Already?! Well…I ain't got a choice but to go with him…I'll be glad when this delivery he has to do in Costa Del Sol is over! Why couldn't ol' Tiff ask someone else? Like Mr. Cancer Sticks or Mr. T to go with him for backup!? Shucks!! I'll have a lot to say to her when we get back to Edge! This wasn't what I had in mind when they let me stay with her and Spikes!_

Shaking her head in disappointment, she inevitably realized her moment of fun during the small portion of what was considered a break in her journey was through. Running her left hand through her raven black hair, Yuffie Kisaragi quickly, although reluctantly, scurried down the trunk of the tree within seconds, making an average person react in awe at such agility and speed. However, almost losing her footing on what appeared to be a small rock as she landed on her feet as if she were in a gymnastics competition, Yuffie stumbled for what appeared to be a few seconds before regaining her composure. The blonde swordsman standing a few yards away raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the smaller figure brushed a few leaves and dust particles off her black shorts and took began taking quick steps toward him. Seeing Yuffie waving her hands wildly, he knew he was in for listening to her running her mouth, as usual.

"We leaving already, Spikes? I thought you said we would be resting for an hour?? What's the deal??"

Crossing his arms, Cloud Strife sighed and shook his head, beginning to almost let an uncharacteristic sarcastic reply slip from his lips. Rethinking his position of "attack", he started tapping his right foot, a few small puffs of dust spewing from each side of his black heavy boot.

"I sense there's a storm coming. I'll have to cut this break short if we're going to make it to Costa del Sol in time to complete this delivery."

Looking upward as soon as Cloud muttered the word 'storm', the eighteen year old squinted with her hand held just above her eyebrows.

_Well ol' Mighty Leviathan, seems Blondie is right! Damn, I should've noticed that…but hell, having fun with a few Fire and Haste materia, not to mention already mastered, can make you forget sometimes! Nyuk!_

"Well…I knew that! I just thought we'd have more time to rest! Don't you ever take more than an hour's worth of a break, Spikes? Gawd! My feet feel like Barrett trying to fit in Cid's Tiny Bronco!" Yuffie squealed, taking a few more steps toward Cloud as he scratched the back of his head.

"…"

"Come on! Give us just a little while longer to rest! Please?? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Tugging on Cloud's arm, Yuffie's bouncing up and down and tiny 'crocodile whimpers' did not phase Mr. Strife, however, who appeared to not be affected by the attempts from the 'materia thief' to reconsider his decision. Once it's decided, it's decided. No changes unless absolutely necessary, and at that moment, Yuffie was not included in the 'absolutely necessary' category.

"…No, Yuffie."

Frowning with a 'hmmph!' escaping from her lips, she crossed her arms, feeling an outburst about to escape and explode like a stick of dynamite from within in response to Cloud's negative answer to her inquisition. However, the thought of not doing so quickly flashed in her mind, almost surprising her own self as she quickly clamped her mouth shut.

_You damn mature thoughts, leave me alone, why don't ya! Sheesh!_

"…Fine!" Yuffie let go of her vice grip on Cloud's bare arm, not before issuing a playful yet forceful closed fist onto his shoulder. "Just let me know next time before you decide to cut these breaks short like that, all right?!"

Shaking his head once again, Cloud let a smirk materialize on his face before his lips snapped back to their neutral position.

_That's Yuffie for you…even at eighteen, going on nineteen, she's still the same ol' Yuffs._

"…Come on Yuffie, let's mosey."

"Oh for crying out loud…" Slapping a hand on her forehead at that particular word, Yuffie let out a small groan and stared into Cloud's blue Mako eyes glowing at her, not reacting to the ninja's sign of irritation. Turning on his heel, he began to continue down the rocky dirt road toward the edge of the forest where his trust Fenrir was waiting. Sliding her hand down the front of her face, the thought of completing this delivery and returning to Edge brought a small but reassuring glimmer of hope to burst through the doubt that had begun to grow in her mind.

_If this is how the rest of these few days are going to turn out, I'm in for a loooooooooooong trip…_

* * *

"You sure you know what you're doin'?!"

"Yeah…what are you, scared?"

"Whatever Spikes, just put it in already…"

"All right. Got it. Can you move your hips a little bit?"

"What?? Why?!"

"So it's easier for me to do this…and so that I have better access."

"Okay…"

"…Yuffie, what are you doing?"

"I think I got the hang of it now! This feels pretty good Spikes!"

"…"

"Not an inkling of sickness or nothin'!"

"Yuffie, sit down! I can't see! YUFFIE!"

Forcefully pulling Yuffie down by the back of her collar, she let out a loud 'yelp!' as Cloud made the young ninja return back down onto his lap. He kept the sentiment to himself that he designated her to sit in front of him in order to make sure she maintained her well-being and not lose her lunch, only revealing that he needed her in front so that he could keep an eye on her. Much to his chagrin, Yuffie let out a stream of excuses that luckily went in one ear and out the other, responding once she was finished with "Just do what I say, Yuffie. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to Costa Del Sol and then make it back to Edge" in a serious and dominant tone that he knew would silence Yuffie...at least for the moment.

Quickly making a sharp turn to his left, the swordsman effortlessly escaped colliding head on with the giant boulder in his path, swerving past it and directing Fenrir's wheels back onto the main dirt path toward Junon. Yuffie snapped her head back to see what could've been her next meal and wiped her brow habitually and sighed in relief.

_That was close…but it wasn't THAT bad! He should've seen that big ass rock earlier, it's too huge to not notice it!_

"Damn Spikes, watch where you're goin' next time!! Sheesh!" Yuffie barked with a quick playful punch on Cloud's leg, and as she expected, no response from the blonde man.

The boulder soon became smaller and smaller behind the two warriors as the only sound vibrating through the air was the cold, tingling winds and the sharp, finely tuned engine from Fenrir. Cognizant of the fact that a few hours had passed since Yuffie had begun to fool around and stand up in front of him, Cloud blinked his eyes for a few seconds, realizing that Yuffie was eerily quiet. Looking down, he noticed her breathing was slowed down and relaxed, the sign of resting and quiet exhaling escaping from her closed mouth. Staring at her still, smiling face, he looked up every now and then to look ahead of him to make sure his path was still clear. However, he couldn't realize why his eyes continued to make their journey back to her face, now slowly beginning to turn to its side resting gently on the left side of his chest.

_Yuffie has definitely grown some. But Yuffie the PERSON, however…we'll see._

"…C'mon gramps…you know that smokin' ain't good for you…"

Cloud almost let a chuckle slip from his mouth at the sudden whisper from Yuffie, who had groaned and sighed as she continued to slumber using Cloud's chest as her pillow. The left side of his lips curved into his usual little quarter smile as he shook his head and returned his focus to the road.

_Cid and Yuffie are too much…_

Shifting his gaze up toward the sky, he noticed that the once gray and blue checkered sky began to darken to a dark orange and black hue.

_It's about to…_

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, another immediately after landed on his forehead.

…_Rain._

Realizing that his forecast of what was to come from the numerous dark clouds hovering above him was true, Cloud increased the speed of Fenrir, suddenly spotting the newly built Junon hotel building towering high into the sky, the green neon lit sign on the roof shining brightly in the distance. Knowing that he would not arrive for about another hour, Cloud firmed his grip on the accelerator, increasing the speed a little bit more, but not too much as to lose his traction on the ground below. Stirred by a little turbulence caused by the speed increase, Yuffie murmured for a few minutes before realizing that the surface she was resting her head on belonged to the blonde warrior guiding the Fenrir. Still keeping her eyes closed, she could feel the small, light rain drops pecking her on the legs and her exposed shoulder that was not resting on Cloud's chest.

_Damn, before I know it, I get knocked out as if someone cast Sleepel on me! That little steal I got away with in Edge surprisingly took a little out of me, but shoot! That old geezer was flappin' his gums forever and not before that I stupidly decided to do some shadowboxing and some other exercises 'cause I was so bored from watching Cloud rest against that stupid old tree…why can't Cloud be a regular human being?! Sometimes I feel like he's Vinnie-like!_

_And this rain doesn't help! Gawd! Why did it have to rain today?! Why not after we come back from this boring trip??_

_Wait…why am I still laying my head on Cloud's chest like this…?_

_Yeah, why am I…?_

_Feels kinda nice though…_

_What? Hold up Yuffs, what are you thinkin'…You can't really be thinkin'…?_

…_But do I?_

_Naaaaaaaaaah…I musta had too many Elixirs to be thinkin' that…right?_

_Yeah…  
_

* * *

"Yuffie, we're here."

Hearing the Fenrir's engine cease its' rumbling, Yuffie blinked as her eyes once again returned to life, only to get the glare of numerous lampposts and lit-up signs invade her vision. Wincing from the bright lights, she hopped off of Cloud's lap and landed perfectly on the ground, realizing that they were in the spacious parking lot in front of the Junon hotel. Finally adjusting to the light, Yuffie looked around, realizing that the parking lot was packed and chuckled, reminiscing for a minute on old times that they had at this place.

_Wow…this place used to be a shithole! Now it's almost as good looking as Kalm…but that ain't much of a compliment, now that city can be boring as hell…too calm…no pun intended…_

Walking through the front entrance and to the front desk adjacent to the front door, the clerk, who was an elderly woman appearing to be in her sixties came out from the door behind the desk. Approaching Cloud and Yuffie, who were side by side, both of them stood for a few moments waiting for her to open her mouth.

"Hello and welcome to the Junon Hotel!"

Yuffie quickly rolled her eyes and began to tap her foot, after what seemed to be too many minutes spent of the lady blabbing on and on about what Yuffie pieced together to be about the Junon hotel. Only hearing the majority of her words as 'WAMP WAMP WAAAAAAAMP WAMP WAMP WAMP WAAAAAAAAAMP!' type noises, Yuffie sighed and looked at Cloud with an annoyed glare. Being attentive and looking the lady straight in the eye, he took a shot toward Yuffie out of the corner of his eye for a split second as if to silently agree with what the young ninja was thinking.

_Gawd…Cloud you'd better hurry up and get us our room or else I'll have more than a few choice words to say to this lady here!!_

"Thank you ma'am," Cloud received a key after signing their names in and paying the fee to stay. As soon as both turned away from the desk to the side and looked ahead, the elevator doors opened as if it already knew they were going to occupy it. Stepping in, Cloud remembered that they would be at the top floor and pressed the red and silver button glowing "51" in its' bold white display.

Arriving to their floor, the elevator slowly glided to a stop, a small beep emanating from it as the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with numerous room doors lining both sides of the path which seemed to get darker the farther you look down. Beginning their walk down the hallway, Yuffie tapped the blonde male next to her, his eyes slowly making their way to her gray yet bright looking eyes, anticipating what was to come out of her mouth.

"Which room is ours, Spikes? I'm ready to call it a night!"

"Room 5121. Not too far down the hall."

"Good! I can't wait 'til I feel a nice comfy bed for once! And they better have some good food service here or I won't be a happy camper! And I need a shower before I get to bed, Gawd knows how long we've been without taking one! Wait…I don't wanna know, UGGGGGGGGH!"

* * *

Lying with her folded hands resting beneath her head, Yuffie snuggled herself under the covers of her bed, getting accustomed to the comfortable cotton and silk material which comprised of her pajamas covering her body. Feeling fresh and clean from her shower and soon after taking a few small shampoo bottles from the bathroom as souvenirs, tomorrow suddenly flashed into her brain and got her attention. She knew that early in the morning, they would have to cross the ocean to Costa Del Sol, and the haunting thought of having to deal with motion sickness reared its' ugly head. The darkness that the turned off lamps and closed window blinds brought didn't help much either. Seeing a bright flash of light leap through her window and reflect onto the wall in front of her almost made Yuffie jump while under her sheets. The loud rumble of thunder following a short while after built her anxiety even more as she turned over to her side, her back facing the window. Listening to the intense rain slamming itself onto the windowpane began to have somewhat of a relaxed effect on her psyche as she tossed and turned for a few minutes, before finally giving up and laying on he right side.

'_If I had known a day in advance that I would be here, I woulda brought that Dramamine that they sell in Edge! Damn Tiff and Spikes, why'd they have to ask me so suddenly to go with him…and why did I accept?! D'oh! Yuffs, stupid Yuffs, how could I let Cloud…?_

Stopping in mid thought, Yuffie smiled for a second as his name echoed throughout her brain, feeling the sound of her own voice saying his proper name instead of 'Spikes' or 'Blondie', beginning to ease her mind. Closing her eyes, she sighed and reached into her back pocket, feeling a light thin piece of material rubbing against her fingertips. Quickly whipping it out, she held it up to the light available coming from the window to get a close look, moving it side to side until she got a good view of it.

_I still can't believe I carry this with me…but it helps me feel good, what can I say?_

Chuckling for a few minutes as she stared at it, she set it on the dresser a few feet away from the head of the bed so that it was face up, revealing it to be an old picture that was taken a few years ago.

The Gold Saucer.

The old AVALANCHE days that came and went.

It was her and a certain blonde spiky-haired individual sitting across from one another in the gondola that night.

The fireworks.

The sudden kiss on the cheek.

The slap.

Yuffie laughed as she remembered those events vividly as if they had happened yesterday. Closing her eyes, Yuffie settled her head into the soft, giant pillow comforting her slightly aching head, her mind beginning to drift off into dreamland.

_Spikes can be annoying at times, ol' blockhead…but he's not as annoying like the others…_

_Tifa…eh, she's great but she's too much of the mother type for me, ya know? 'DON'T FORGET YOUR COAT!' 'DON'T DRINK THAT, IT'S NOT HEALTHY!' 'DON'T GIVE DENZEL AND MARLENE ANY SMART IDEAS!' I mean jeez Tiff, lay off the nagging, will ya?!_

_Cid…'nuff said. The man's clearly a basket case! He's still pissed about old shit from years ago, like the whole materia fiasco a few years ago, and not to mention the numerous times of me being sick on his damned airship! BUT IT WAS YEARS AGO! GET OVER IT!! But that's gramps for ya…_

_Barret…he isn't any better! Both him and Cid try too much to stick up for me as if I'm sixteen still, but I'm eighteen now! I'm not a little girl anymore!_

_But Cloud…there's somethin' about him…I dunno…that makes me feel…ehhhhh, whatever! I know I'm getting tired when I feel like that…so enough talkin', let me get ta sleep!_

* * *

**A/N: **I was originally going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to split each chapter up as even as I could so that there is not too much to read for each section! I figure this will only be a few chapters long but if it's any longer then I'll update you guys ASAP! And please R&R, any feedback is good feedback! :)


	2. Déjà Vu

**A/N:** Thanks for the feedback! I feel that this will be a few more chapters long before it's complete but if it turns out to be more I'll update ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Déjà Vu**

_Mmmm…I think it's time to wake up, Yuffs! Gotta get up before Spikes gets ready to go!_

Hastily popping her dark gray eyes open, Yuffie Kisaragi rapidly moved her pupils around the room to survey what was around her before sliding out without a hitch from beneath the covers, a certain character trait that she eventually unconsciously learned while living in Wutai. Allowing a hushed yawn to slip from her mouth, the female ninja stretched her arms out over her head, hearing a familiar, sharp but soothing pop emanating from each wrist and elbow.

_That dream was gettin' good too! I had just come across a big giant pool of mastered materia that I could take back home to Wutai…Why'd that damn sun have to hit me in the eyes, sheesh!_

Looking at the near-faded picture of herself and Cloud in the gondola those few years ago lying face up on the nightstand since last night, Yuffie quickly picked it up between two fingers with a small smile on her face. Sneakily walking over to her tan and black colored backpack, she looked to both sides and behind her back before putting it in the front pocket, zipping it closed in the blink of an eye.

_Gawd, it's 7 o'clock…just last week that's when I was getting to sleep, but for reasons I'll keep to myself! I guess Spikes is already up so I'll get myself dressed so we can get outta here!_

Opening the main big pocket, Yuffie reached in to pull out another black short sleeve shirt with blue and silver flowers decorated across the front. Sneering as she saw what was in front of her, she then reached again into the bag to find her usual black vest and tan and black short shorts to complete her ensemble that she couldn't be without. Folding them each and setting them on the edge of the bed, the young ninja began to slowly take off her pajamas, casually throwing the shirt and the pants next to the clothes she would be changing into next.

_Only thing I hate is that damn boat ride! Why can't they make a frickin' land bridge to get over there?? I mind as well become an architect and engineer so that I can build one so I don't have to get sick as a dog getting to Costa del Sol! Ugh!_

After dressing herself and making sure her hygiene was up to above-par status, Yuffie tiptoed out of her room and down the hall to a slightly cracked open door, recognizing that it belonged to Cloud's room. Poking her head through the door to get a better look inside, she saw her target still sleeping deeply and silently on top of the blue covers; one leg hanging off the side of the bed, the other out in front of him on the bed.

_Hmmm…he looks a little peaceful and nice like that…but I've got a little surprise for him! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!_

* * *

Slowly opening his blue Mako glowing eyes, Cloud Strife blinked rapidly a few times before it hit him that he was back in reality and had escaped the dream world; the dream world that tended to haunt him from time to time. Closing his eyes again to catch a few more minutes of sleep, the images began to appear once again as a small groan exited from his throat.

The images of Aerith. That moment at the City of Ancients those two, distant years ago.

Sephiroth. The final battle.

Fast forward to images of Tifa, Denzel and Marlene.

Sephiroth suddenly appearing to take the three people he cared for so much.

The evil smile on his face.

The piercing 'ping' sounds of his "First Sword" striking Sephiroth. Not a blemish.

The sudden paralyzing of his body as Sephiroth then rushed toward Cloud to slash down upon him with the Masamune.

Darkness.

Awakening with a silent gasp and wide open eyes.

_Yuffie?_

Even though the dreams did not have as much of an effect on his psyche, the sudden image of Yuffie Kisaragi appearing over him as he lay down staring into his eyes only a few inches away from his face caused him to uncharacteristically fumble out of bed. Looking around to see nobody in the room with him, he heard her familiar giggles vibrate in his ears. Getting up to sit down on the edge of the bed, he bent over to put on his boots, beginning to tie his left boot the same way he always has ever since those years ago with Zack.

"Yuffie…we have no time for fooling around."

Hearing her footsteps around the end of his bed without lifting his head, the young female's whine let Cloud know she was actually there in the room with him.

"Aw shucks, Spikes! I was just tryin' to wake you up! I'm surprised you were still asleep, Chocobo head!"

"…"

"So, whatcha' waitin' on, Christmas?"

"…Okay, let's go."

"…"

Feeling a chance to give a light "jab" to Yuffie, that usual small smile seldom used by the blonde warrior couldn't help itself to show up once again.

"…What, thought I was going to say 'mosey' again?"

"Uggggghhhhh, that WORD!" Yuffie ran over to Cloud only to poke him in the arm. "You better be glad I'm not Cid's old behind or Barret's big butt and not try to hurt you whenever you say that…that M word!"

Cloud could only stand up with a small chuckle as he ruffled Yuffie's just-made-up hair and grabbed his backpack, slowly making his exit out of the room to leave a confused and now upset Ms. Kisaragi growling under her breath.

_Ugggggggggh, I'm gonna get you back for this, Spikes!_

* * *

"Whadaya mean there's only space for one more room on the ship?! And it's only got one bed?!"

Yuffie began to jump up and down a few times before settling down a little, pacing back and forth in front of the desk placed in front of the steep ramp that led up to the deck of the tall white and blue ship in front of them. Seeing the other people making their way up onto the deck behind him, Cloud then silently switched his gaze between Yuffie and the man behind the counter of the ticket area.

"There's nothin' I can do for ya young lady! You and the guy next to ya' have ta' share the only room we've got left! Other than that, we're booked! You'll have to wait two more days to get a two bedroom cabin for another day!"

_Ah for cryin' out LOUD, Spikes...why couldn't you get a RESER-FRICKIN'-VATION!? WHY?!_

Yuffie tried her best to suppress the idea of jumping across the counter to quickly punch the salesperson square between the eyes, but the quick, cutting glance she received from the blonde swordsman's glowing blue Mako eyes along with the tight grip onto her wrist helped convince her to not do so. Seeing Cloud reach into his pocket to hand over the gil required to pay for the one-day round trip, Yuffie sighed and shook her head, resting her forehead between her thumb and index finger in distress.

_Don't even...!_

"…We'll take it."

_Darnit!_

Cloud received the two tickets in his hand as he turned back toward Yuffie who was standing a few feet behind him.

"All right, well you guys better hurry, the ship's about to leave in a few minutes!"

"Come on Yuffie, let's-"

"Don't even THINK of saying that WORD!"

Cloud began to walk onto the ramp leading to the ship, deciding to look over his shoulder to find where Yuffie was. Seeing her drill a hole into his back with her wide open eyes and her hands resting firm on her hips, his usual single eyebrow began its' ascension. Turning to face her, he innocently shrugged his shoulders, revealing the truth of the matter.

"…I was going to say 'go'."

"Arrrrrrgh! Forget it!"

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Yuffie tossed her bag nonchalantly into a corner of the small cabin and swiftly performed a somersault onto the bed. Bouncing up and down for a few quick moments, she stopped and sat upward to face a perplexed Cloud standing still across from her, staring with his eyebrow perked up in its' usual position in situations like what was happening before his eyes.

"...What?"

"…Nothing."

"You aren't even gonna ask how the bed feels?"

"...How's the-"

"It sucks."

Rolling off the bed, Yuffie reached into her pocket to pull out a slender, pink package containing what her taste buds were aching for. Pulling open the plastic wrapper, she pulled out a single red square, soon after flipping it with the flick of her thumb as high as the ten foot ceiling would allow to catch it perfectly into her mouth.

"Want one?"

"…No."

"Well jeez, just askin'…" Yuffie rolled her eyes at the blonde, spiky-haired man's near monotone response as she looked out the small, circular window next to the bed that allowed a peek outside to see the view of the vast ocean before her. Blowing a huge pink bubble, she let it enlarge to the size of an ordinary baseball until it exploded with a small pop. Feeling a few bits of it blow back onto her lips, she sighed as she realized that that was all the air it would take. "Uggggggh, I'm glad this will only be a day, don't you, Spik-"

Seeing no one behind her, she huffed as she suddenly felt the ship begin to gently move out of the dock. Spotting numerous family members and/or friends belonging to other passengers waving to them from the dock below, Yuffie closed her eyes and nervously exhaled. Remembering that no one was in the room with her for the moment, Yuffie pulled out the old picture that she kept in perfect form; the same one from the night before.

"…Well, well, well…" The female ninja smiled as she looked at the photo for one more second before putting it back into her back pocket. "Me and you alone for the second time…**déjà vu**…"

* * *

Looking over the rails of the top deck into the vast star sparkled darkness in the sky, save the slight darker water below and the bright, round moon high in the sky, the rest of the open area appeared to almost be pitch black. Cloud noticed barely anyone outside along with him, but at midnight and with about halfway to go until they would arrive at Costa del Sol, not to mention after the numerous activities and games provided by the ship, the average Joe would be too tired to want to be out at this time anyway. Shutting his eyes, he could feel the light, cool breeze from the ocean pass and brush gently along his face and the parts of his neck exposed from his dark blue turtleneck shirt.

"Spikes, whatcha'…URK...doin' out here by yourself?"

"…Yuffie?"

Rotating so that his back was resting against the thick, golden railing of the edge of the deck, he noticed a slow moving Yuffie approaching him. Almost tripping on one of the wooden planks of the huge deck, Yuffie caught herself as she stopped next to the taller man, surprised to see the ninja out here with him. Wondering if they would be caught being out this late by themselves, hestopped in his thoughts when he remembered that the ship was most likely on auto-pilot and that everyone including the captain would most likely be asleep anyway.

"Just noticed you were gone for a long ass…URK!...time! Got me thinkin' a three headed dragon winged Chocobo came 'n'…UGH!...snatched ya!"

"As you can see, I'm here."

"Well, duh! We know that now!" Yuffie threw her hands up, crouching down next to the swordsman as she wrapped her arms around her knees and slowly rocked back and forth a little bit, beginning to feel the warmth of her body to battle the winds slightly blowing her raven black hair in the wind.

"…"

"So like I said…whatcha' doin' out here?" Yuffie respired in relief, realizing that she could for once gain control of her stomach tossing and turning even with the slow motion of the ship cruising along the ocean's surface.

"…Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!"

"…"

"Fine, then I'll ask 'til you tell me! I know you're thinkin' about something!"

"…"

"Is Barret's big ol' butt bothering you?"

"…No."

"How about Mr. Cig and Tea Lover?"

"…No…" Cloud managed to let out a small nearly inaudible snicker at the nickname that the eighteen year old gave to the one and only Cid Highwind.

"…Is it Tiff?"

"…"

"A-ha!" Yuffie snapped her fingers, realizing that she had said the right words. Punching Cloud lightly on the leg, she managed to put a big grin on her face. "No answer means I'm right! What's goin' on with you two?"

Finally realizing that the young ninja was serious about prodding into his business, Cloud looked down onto the top of Yuffie's head, silent for a few moments before eventually revealing his answer he would give her.

"…Just the usual…Tifa in charge of the orphanage while I do these deliveries."

"That's not what I meant…I mean, are you two…" Yuffie rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger before letting out the rest of the question that had secretly been picking at her brain the past few years. "…together?"

"…"

"…Well, are you guys?"

"…You see…Tifa and I…well…" Cloud scratched the back of his head with a nervous jerk of his arm, wondering if he should even continue. But after seeing Yuffie bend her head back to see Cloud's face as he spoke, he reluctantly decided to go on. "…I just…see her…as a close friend."

Predicting to hear the young materia thief laugh in his face, he voicelessly exhaled as he realized that the only expression he received in return was of silence and a look of almost complete shock stuck upon her face.

"…Ohmigawd!! You mean to tell me that after all this time, you and Tiffs haven't done the do?!" Yuffie covered her mouth with her free hand, the other resting on her stomach in case her vital organ decided to perform somersaults in response to the various waves moving the ship along.

"…"

_Wow…Spikes and Mrs. Cleaver are close but not THAT close! I guess that means…_

"…"

"…But what are you doing here? I thought you had motion sickness?"

_Hmmm, that's strange…why's he askin' about little ol' me?_

"Like I said, you were gone for like almost…URK…eight hours and I got tired of bouncing on the bed, counting all of my materia, wondering how long I could keep my eyes open without blinking," Yuffie counted the numerous activities on her fingers, sticking out one leg to relieve of the fatigue from being in one position for a long period of time. "…So…I was just wonderin' where old Chocobo head is!"

_I don't get it. Why would Yuffie wonder where I am? Especially on a ship like this…she barely even leaves Cid's airship, let alone the submarine…_

"Ugh…I don't get how you can stay out here…" Yuffie stood up, grabbing at her stomach as she anxiously held onto the rail with her other hand. Aiming to head toward the stairway to lead back to their cabin on the bottom of the ship, Yuffie waved her hand slightly and took each step slowly between her words. "I'mma be back at the bedro-"

Losing her balance at the ship suddenly rising a little from a large wave colliding with the bow, the young ninja fell onto one knee, fighting the feeling to let loose what was wrestling around in her stomach to erupt from between her lips.

"…Yuffie."

Briskly walking over to a bent over Yuffie who began huffing and puffing, Cloud gently placed a muscular arm around her back and another under her legs. Scooping her up briskly but not too sudden to upset her stomach any further, the blonde man blinked a few times as he noticed that Yuffie's warm face was closer than it had ever been to his own.

"Urk…Cloud?"

Blinking again due to the sudden utterance of his proper first name, Cloud unconsciously rubbed her lower back in reassurance. Closing her eyes for a few moments from fatigue, she realized they were now at the front of their cabin door, due to the sudden stop of Cloud's feet coming to a halt. Effortlessly managing to carry her in one arm with the other, he opened the door with the key he had luckily kept in his side pocket. Opening the door, Yuffie managed to let out a sigh as she realized she was back at their bedroom. Trying to put her down on the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around Cloud's neck did not help him at all from trying to complete his task before putting himself to sleep.

"Yuffie…?"

Muttering her name after feeling a sudden, quick peck on the side of his cheek, he looked down to see a slightly smiling Yuffie, eyes barely open from being under the somewhat horrid weariness of her motion sickness. Finally letting go, she gently let herself fall back onto the bed, turning onto her side as she began to let the side of her face sink peacefully into the soft, silky pillow.

_Déjà vu._..

"What was that…?" A hand rose up to the same cheek the young ninja's lips had decided to make its' target, feeling it for a few minutes. Seeing her smile as he waited a few seconds for her retort, he still stood by the edge of the bed, a strong feeling of reserved shock coming over him.

"…Thanks."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was originally going to be split into two separate chapters but I decided to put them together since the second part wouldn't be that long anyway. Much thanks for reading this chapter as well as the last chapter, and please R&R. Any feedback is good feedback! :)


	3. The Truth

**A/N: **I really appreciate the reviews! Just wanted to say that first! Also, I feel this fic will be a few more chapters longer with this one most likely being the shortest chapter I have written for this Clouffie. Much thanks for taking the time to read this fic, enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Truth, the Whole Truth & Nothing but the Truth**

"_**What was that…?"**_

"…_**Thanks."**_

Yuffie's zealously weak smile appearing upon her face after her quick show of affection left Cloud Strife frozen as he stood over her temporarily weary body. Hearing Yuffie's breaths slow down to a relaxed pace let him know that she had fallen asleep, and came to terms that he could retire to his own slumber in peace...at least for the moment. Realizing that he had his black, gloved hand still lightly rubbing on his cheek, he immediately stopped it from doing so with a light groan of surprise.

_Maybe Yuffie was just hallucinating from being sick, right?_

The images of what had transpired from throughout that evening until the present began to flash by rapidly in his mind in an attempt to figure out what was going on. Knowing that that could be the case for why his brain began to wrack itself over and over, Cloud rubbed his forehead as he walked over to the window to see the numerous bright stars shining brightly in the sky above.

_Maybe some sleep will do the trick. I'll let Yuffie have the bed._

Deciding to use the floor as his mattress, Cloud threw his spare sleeping bag onto the ground and flicked the light switch off to create the dark atmosphere he always needed in order to get to sleep. Used to the feeling of sleeping in such material since the Meteor Crisis, he squeezed his body into the soft, warm bag as he attempted to feel the natural pull of sleep begin to take over his body; but to no avail. The various memories of Yuffie from throughout the day began to take over his psyche, causing the blonde man to turn a few times in confusion and other indescribable emotions.

_What's going on with me…why is she still in my mind?_

_Ever since that Fenrir ride to Junon and then here on this ship, I've been thinking about her._

_Could I…have feelings for Yuffie…?_

The sudden slight rock of the boat along with a sharp gust of wind hitting against the windowpane gave the spiky-haired gentleman a quick feeling of nervousness as he turned in his half-asleep state. Staring up at the white ceiling that was now near black due to the darkness encompassing the cabin, Cloud flicked a strand of hair out of his eye, slowly pondering the numerous thoughts going to and fro within his mind.

_But I still have feelings for Tifa…right?_

"…_**I just…see her…as a close friend."**_

_But…Yuffie's kiss…_

"_**What was that…?"**_

"…_**Thanks."**_

Reminiscing about those two memories felt like an emotional game of tug-o-war, a long sigh shooting out from between his lips signaling a sign of defeat. Rolling over onto his stomach, Cloud felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, until the anticipated pull of sleep finally tugged him into dreamland.

* * *

_Well, Yuffs…you kissed him, but now what do you do?_

_**Just tell Cloud how you feel!**_

_What?! Yuffs? Is this really you…or should I say…me!?_

_**Whatcha expect, you didn't think you'd stay thinking like a sixteen year old did ya?**_

…_ACTUALLY, YES!_

_**Calm down …I'm sure he's not upset about it, just talk with him!**_

_If you don't shut your big, mature, understanding mouth, I'll…!!_

_**You'll what?? Yeah, that's right! I'm your mind; you can't do nothin' about me, so get used to it!**_

_Please! I don't have to listen to you!_

_**C'mon now, you know I'm right, so DEAL WITH IT!**_

With that last piercing thought shooting through her heart like an arrow, Yuffie jerked wide awake, the bright sun rays slightly blinding the eighteen year old's eyes. Cringing with a moan, Yuffie put a hand up over her eyes, squinting as she slowly scooted herself out of bed. Remembering what had happened the night before, a heavy feeling of uneasiness began to grow within her heart. However, it began to decrease as she saw no sign of Cloud in the cabin with her. Hearing the loud, low rumble of the ship's horn to signal that it was almost at the dock at Costa del Sol, Yuffie managed to let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally! Somethin' I can stand on that won't rock back and forth, at least for the next day or so! UGH! I can't stand going back on this sucker again!_

_But wait...where's Spikes? Don't tell me he went back out to the top deck again...Gawd, how can he stand being up there!?_

_To be honest...maybe it's because of what I did?_

_..._

_...NAAAAAAAH! It couldn't be..._

_...Right?_

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the young materia thief pulled out a few perfectly round orbs of various colors from her crystal bangle wrapped snug around her left wrist, recognizing them to be a few of her prized mastered materia. Feeling her easy disposition begin to return, Yuffie suddenly heard the entrance to the cabin click and slowly begin to swing open. The dithery feelings in her stomach returned as she could see the familiar dark glove make its way through the crack in the doorway, followed by the same familiar black boot that took a step to bring the rest of its' 5'7" frame inside. Seeing the female before him awake, a tiny smile appeared on his face, not able to tell that that display of emotion gave Yuffie a slight chill that shot up her spine.

"Yuffie, you're up."

"Ding, ding, ding! You're right! What'll we get 'em, Johnny?"

Yuffie deeply retorted in her "game show host" voice, trying her best to hide the feelings she had kept buried within her heart.

"..."

"You're not the only one who can do that!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"See??"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Forget it!" Sitting "Indian style" now, Yuffie crossed her arms as Cloud silently reached his gloved hand up to coltishly ruffle her hair. Pouting her lips in response, Cloud chuckled which surprised the female ninja who now had her own version of Cloud's characteristic eyebrow arched in confusion, ready to instigate. "...So where were ya, Cloudy?"

"Up top."

"Duhhhhhhh, I know THAT!" Yuffie reached over to poke the AVALANCHE leader in the chest, who remained unfazed by such an action but continued to listen. "I just want ta' know what's up? What?! I can't ask how you're doin', like it's top secret and Reeve's old ass told ya not ta tell me?!"

"Why would y-"

"BECAUSEICAREABOUTYOU, OKAY??" Yuffie managed to quickly blurt out of her mouth as she turned her flushed face to the side, feeling as if she should completely turn her back in embarrassment for admitting what was truly in her heart in such a short, explosive manner. Expecting to hear the sound of Cloud's boots walk out the door, a few warm fresh tears began to gather under her eyes.

_Ohmigawd, I can't believe I said that! Yuffs, you're so STUPID! __**STUPID, STUPID, STU-**_

Shivering as she suddenly felt a warm hand gently placed on each shoulder, Yuffie's near red, puffy eyes looked up to see the owner of those hands only a few inches away from her face. Not knowing what to do, she instinctively latched her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his torso as if he were a human pole. Crying intensely into his chest, Yuffie let her deep sobs sound off as she shifted her face into his muscular shoulder. Cloud placed a finger under her chin, lifting it delicately to see the face that had been throughout his mind during last night as well as all of that morning. Yuffie stopped her weeping, noticing that the blue Mako eyes approaching her own gray eyes were becoming closer and closer until the warm, soothing feeling of his erogenous organ reached contact with her own. Closing her eyes, a warm, tingling feeling ran throughout her whole body as she began to return the blonde man's sign of devotion. Feeling his lips break away from her own, Yuffie opened her eyes, letting go of her spider-like grip on his body yet her act of gazing into his eyes did not let go. At that moment, the loud, deep horn of the ship blew profoundly, snapping the two out of their trance.

"We're here Yuffie. Let's-"

"Mosey! I knoooooow!"

Yuffie mocked in her Cloud-esque voice as she rolled her eyes and socked Cloud zestfully on the shoulder, receiving a pat on the shoulder in return, along with something that she did not expect, especially from Mr. Cloud Strife.

A full smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, this small chapter is a little out of the norm but I didn't want to drag it on too long and the next chapters coming up will have more content and whatnot! Much thanks for reading this chapter, and please R&R! Any feedback is good feedback! :)


	4. How Could I Forget?

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews for Ch. 1-3! I apologize for the delay for this chapter; due to school as well as my computer having problems, I had to work on this chapter piece by piece. And finally, thanks for taking the time to read this Clouffie fic! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: How Could I Forget?**

_Wow…the weather's so nice today!_

Leisurely putting the tall mug of iced green and strawberry tea, meticulously concocted of course, up to her red lips, the slender long-haired brunette crossed her right leg nonchalantly over the other, letting her black slipper hang off of the tip of her foot; an old habit. After taking a quiet sip, Tifa Lockhart placed the mug back down on top of the red coaster sitting on the table in front of her, wiping a small gathering of moisture off the top of her lip with a careful brush of her white napkin. Adjusting herself for a minute on the barstool, she felt at ease with her back straight, her elbows resting on the counter beside her glass.

_Barret and Cid…it was nice of them, as well as surprising, to take Denzel and Marlene and go visit Rocket Town. I'm sure they're flying around in the airship right now, having fun…_

The thought of the blonde pilot having to deal with two kids chattering in his ear while flying, having to contain himself due to the children as well as Barret, brought a smile and a small giggle to fly out of her mouth.

_I need to contact Vincent and Red XIII again…_

_And…_

_Cloud…_

_Cloud should be here in a few days…_

Sighing and staring aimlessly ahead for a few moments in deep thought, Tifa took another swig of her tasty beverage, wallowing in the memories of the man she had known since childhood during those drama-filled, not to mention scary, days.

_When Cloud comes back, we will have the few days here alone by ourselves until the children, Barret and Cid return…_

_I've got a surprise for him…_

* * *

"Damn, Spikes! Wait up!"

Cloud Strife stopped in his tracks, hearing the heavy breathing and the sounds of light footsteps becoming louder and louder from behind. Turning around just in time, he spotted the young ninja known as Yuffie Kisaragi coming to a sliding halt a few inches away from him. Bending over slightly with her palms resting wearily on her knees, Yuffie looked up at the blonde spiky-haired gentleman who was stoic in his usual brave pose.

"You…can't…wait…'til I'm…completely done…usin'…the ladies room…before headin' out like that?!" Yuffie spat as she caught a second wind thankfully returning to her lungs. After a few short moments of silence between the two, the female ninja from Wutai wiped her brow with the back of her right hand while still bent over. Deciding to stand up straight to her full 5'3" height, Yuffie continued to lightly pant, walking side by side with Cloud down the sandy path containing numerous deep footsteps engrained into the light orange sand.

"I don't know about you, but my stomach is as empty as the Northern Crater! And it's growling like Vinnie does when he turns into Chaos!"

"…"

Rubbing her stomach in a clockwise motion, Cloud continued to look straight ahead and not at the shorter female ninja beside him. Noticing that she did not seem to get his attention, Yuffie started poking him in the forearm with her index finger, making a lighthearted 'poke!' sound effect with each touch.

"Hellooooooooooo?! Earth to Cloudy! What's up?"

"…"

"Well, they say the best way to feel better about something is to talk about it with somebody! Don't worry, I won't say nothin'! At least I think I won't…unless you want me to!"

"…"

_What's up with him? Ever since this morning he's been actin' all funny! We already gave the guy the package and we've got 'til tomorrow to be here in Costa del Sol! He's not gonna even THINK about ruinin' this little vacation time we've got! Not while Yuffie Kisaragi, the Single White Rose of Wutai is here!_

"Really, Cloud, what's going on?" Yuffie grabbed his arm with both hands, surprised to see the blonde warrior stop at the sound of his proper first name, followed by his look into her eyes at the phrase 'what's going on?'.

"…Nothing."

"C'mon! Is it 'cause of last night?"

"What do you mean by that, Yuffie?"

"You knoooooooooow what I mean Cloudy! Laaaaaaast niiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

"…"

Spotting his face flash a very hard to spot redness from Yuffie's response, a small bout of laughter slipped through her lips, also remembering about what had occurred that night shortly after arriving in Costa del Sol.

_I don't see what he had to be embarrassed about though, if I must say…and you don't hear many compliments coming from me, Miss Yuffie, like this!_

"A-haaaaaaaaaa! So it's true, eh? I must be the only person to witness Mister Cloud Strife…blush!"

"…"

"But I don't blame you…once you get a touch of Miss Kisaragi…" The eighteen year old placed a finger on her rear end, making a hissing noise and giving a quick wink to the warrior beside her. "You can't get enough!"

Shaking his head, Cloud started to continue his calm, steady pace down the course of the sandy path, wiping a small bead of sweat off of the top of his forehead. Yuffie not too far behind, continued to whine about the lack of sustenance within her stomach with no avail.

"…Don't worry Yuffie, we've got food back at the beach house."

"Those nasty ass frozen dinners, yuuuuuuuuck!" Yuffie muttered, sticking a finger in her mouth. "I'd rather starve than eat those things!"

"…Fine. We can go to the Copa Tropic restaurant by the house."

"Yaaaaaaay! You know you're paying right?"

"…"

"C'mon Cloudy! That's what a gentleman's supposed to do for a lady every now and then!"

"…"

"Uh oh, it's the attack of the ellipses again…"

"…"

"Gawd…"

* * *

"…"

Staring at the female sitting across the table vigorously devouring food from the multitude of dishes before her, the blonde deliverer's eyebrow elevated in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He continued to watch the mischievous ninja gobble her food between various mumblings and take an occasional break to have a sip from her glass full of soda. Looking back down at his single empty plate with only a few crumbs left sitting in the middle, Cloud sighed and took a peek to the side with his peripheral vision. Noticing that others sitting at their tables were glancing at Yuffie's naive & facetious behavior, Cloud took a small sip from his glass of ice water, pretending to be oblivious to the other diners beside them.

_Can't Yuffie be full already? We've been here for the past few hours now…_

Abruptly feeling a small piece of mashed potato cling onto his cheek, his view focused back on Yuffie Kisaragi who was still stuffing her face with sustenance. Noticing that a certain man's glowing Mako blue eyes were boring a hole into her face, Yuffie stopped her chewing, a piece of meat still hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Yuffie returned Cloud's raised eyebrow, beginning to take out another spoon from the many by the main large plate in front of her. "Camft amph ninjmpha eamht ingh pemphce?"

"…What?"

"I saaaaaaaaaaid!" Yuffie waved a piece of bread in front of her, taking a moment to finish her gnawing. Stacking her finished plate onto another previously used plate, Yuffie moved the large slice of chocolate cake in its' place. "Can't…a ninja…eat in peace every once and a while?!"

"…"

"C'mon Cloudy, you know that later on after I get motion sickness, I get a little hungry!"

"…I know, but," Cloud took a small napkin by his own plate to wipe the food mistakenly flung onto him by Yuffie off of his face. "…This much?"

"It's been a day since I've eaten, remember?"

"I see…"

"You're right about that! Look at my work!" Yuffie nodded toward the six empty plates stacked on top of each other to the side of her plate containing her cake, wiping her mouth with the large handkerchief stuffed messily into her shirt.

"…"

"Excusemph me, waiter?" Yuffie raised her hand, managing to mutter between chewing to get the man's attention. "I'll have some chocolate truffles and a tiramisu!"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's Yuffie, Miss Kisaragi if you're nasty!"

"Yuffie!"

"C'mon Cloud, I'm just havin' fun! Besides, this is our last night here before we go back to Edge!"

"…"

"I'm sure Big Butt and Smokey will be glad to see ya, or not…depending on who you're talking about."

Cloud took a few seconds to lightly chuckle at the nicknames given to two certain people who were watching over the children from the orphanage, including Denzel and Marlene.

"Yeah."

"Tifa too."

"…"

Pretending to listen to Yuffie's chatter, Cloud suddenly drifted into his own thoughts. Seeing Yuffie talk inbetween eating and taking a swig from her drink, he continued to nod or add a 'yeah' after she finished a sentence. However, his mind was elsewhere as he finally became secluded away from the conversation with Yuffie into his thinking.

Tifa.

The name of Tifa Lockhart being mentioned by Yuffie felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck his spine.

"Cloud, you okay?" Yuffie waved a hand in his face, his thoughts fading away and bringing him back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloud nodded, reaching over to touch Yuffie's free hand.

"Spikes, is this you? Gettin' all touchy in public?" Yuffie smirked as she took a final bite of her tiramisu from her fork with her other hand. Scooting her seat back, the ninja stood up, giving Cloud a small peck on the cheek as she passed him. "I'll see ya back at the house!"

Smiling back at her over his shoulder, he saw her walk out to the entrance/exit before looking at the check placed in front of him. Leaving enough gil plus a tip to pay for the food, Cloud got out of his seat, saying a quick 'thank you' to the waiter and the greeter by the front door. However, his attitude had changed from pleased to guilty from the name 'Tifa' once again ringing gently in his ears as if it had been said for the first time. Stepping outside to catch a small cold breeze rub against his face, the bright stars high in the dark sky and a few lampposts were the only sources of light illuminating the streets of Costa del Sol. Even though the walk from the restaurant to the house was not that far, to Cloud it felt as though the trip to the beach house took longer with each step that he took as a certain thought that had been in the back of his mind suddenly hit him.

_Tifa! I forgot…how could I…?_

_That's the whole reason why I left Cid and Barret take care of the kids for all of this week and next week…._

_I set up the delivery so that when I get back…_

_In two days, it's…_

…

…_Tifa's birthday._

_...And I promised we would be alone to celebrate._

* * *

**A/N: Much thanks for reading this chapter as well as the fic! Please R&R, any feedback is good feedback! :)  
**


	5. The Snafu Pt 1

**A/N: I apologize for the longer than usual delay for this update, due to two things: 1. I had started on this chapter weeks ago, but parts of it were lost due to computer problems (AGAIN! So I had to fix it and now it's a lean mean running machine!) so I had to rewrite most of it over again. And 2. School took up a majority of my time during late October so I had homework, tests and quizzes up to my eyeballs! Not to mention that I also had requests to write other fics, which I am still doing but it won't be in the way of this fic. And many thanks for the reviews! They really help in motivating and whether or not something I used in the fic was a good or bad idea! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: The Snafu Pt. 1  
**

_Why did I forget?_

_Damn…_

_Tifa…_

_But now, Yuffie…she's here…_

_And she's probably gonna want to stay with me when we come back to Edge…_

_But I planned to spend time with Tifa…_

_I don't know what to do…_

_Ever since Yuffie's been here, I've had these feelings for her…_

_She can be a pain…and that's an understatement…_

_But…_

_Her jokes…_

_The way she surprisingly shows concern for me…and quite honestly I was shocked by that…the way she does it is…_

_The same way Tifa does…_

_Tifa…_

_Her caring ways…always there for me, no matter what…_

_And the promise we made…I can't forget that…_

_Both of them are important…_

_I just wish th-_

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Yuffie?!"

Quickly jumping up from his split second lasting seat on the bed, the dimly lit room illuminated by the lamp hanging over the headboard barely allowed what was in front of him to be seen. Surprised to see the small female before him sprawl about from beneath the dark green blanket, Cloud nearly flinched into his fighting stance before realizing that it was Yuffie. Grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her body, Yuffie remained on the bed as the man next to her was stuck in a state of seldom seen shock.

"Jeeeeeez Cloud!! At least look around before you just sit down like that!"

"…Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be in this bed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just watch out next time, 'kay?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud began to make his exit toward the bedroom door, not before a soft hand quickly grasped on his wrist. Turning his head, he saw a sly grin on the face of the young ninja's face as he wondered what the cogs turning rapidly in Yuffie's mind were coming up with this time.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"…To the bathroom."

"You will…" Yuffie pulled harder on his wrist, making him move toward the bed. Face to face, Yuffie inched her face toward his so that they were only a few inches apart, feeling his breaths softly blow on her lips from his own. "…In the morning." Yuffie finished, reeling Cloud in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_**What are you doing? Put that down!**_

_No…I have a feeling I should…_

_**You're acting like he's a child and he needs a check up as if he were lost or something!**_

_C'mon…I wouldn't be treating him like that, right?_

_**Yes, you are.**_

_Well…he hasn't called here or on my cell…he usually does once or twice while he's out…_

_**Stop worrying! Just wait! It's only one more day until he's here, so relax!**_

_Right…_

Hastily dropping the silver and blue cell phone as if it were a hot piece of metal onto her bedroom dresser, Tifa sat back down on the edge of her bed hunched over with her head placed wearily in her hands. Looking out her bedroom window, even the beautiful sight of the clear blue sky and a few people walking the streets with smiles on their faces did not do much to change her mood.

_Yeah I guess you're right, maybe things will get better tomorrow._

_Unless…_

* * *

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"…"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"…Uuuuuuuuuuugh…I hate waking up early…"

Rolling over while half-asleep, Yuffie rubbed her slightly red, puffy eyes still plagued by the tight pull of sleep trying to force her back down to finish resting. Stretching a fatigued arm over to slap the reset button on the alarm clock that was still beeping loudly on the end table next to her, a large, loud yawn flew out from her wide open mouth after bending back slightly to stretch the taut muscles in her lower back. Turning around with a small smile on her face only to see the space that Cloud Strife occupied adjacent to her spot empty, it quickly left her face as she saw that his side was carefully and meticulously made as if it had never been used the night before.

"Damn, Cloudy_…_couldn't you have gotten an evening trip or something? Geez_…_"

Sighing to herself, Yuffie ran a palm over her face in an attempt to shake some of the cobwebs of sleep still remaining in her mind.

"But last night was good_…_" Yuffie rubbed her hands together, the thought of her and the man she had been thinking of for the last two years and what they had done the night before causing her cheeks to flush a bright red.

After changing into her spare outfit consisting of the same blue and silver wardrobe she usually wore, she sat down on the edge of the bed and took out her pocket mirror, staring deeply into her own reflection.

_Geez, I haven't looked at myself in days…but I must admit, even ol' Tiff would be jealous of this!_

Smirking to herself as she cocked her head a little to the side with her arms crossed, she was oblivious to the front door of the bedroom slowly opening to allow the male blonde fighter to step inside.

"Yuffie, let's go. The ship is about to leave."

"All right, hold ya horses Chocobo Head!" Yuffie slipped on her boots, quickly tying the very long shoelaces on them before running outside to catch up with Cloud who had already left with his backpack in hand. Almost tripping on a shoelace string that had managed to find its' way onto the floor, she growled and gritted her teeth, catching up to the muscular warrior who continued to walk in his casual yet fast pace. "Just like you, always leaving someone behind…gaaaaaawd!"

"…"

* * *

"Thank Gawd for Dramamine…otherwise I'd be tossing cookies right now," The young ninja muttered in a low whisper, sighing soon after she let her back rest comfortably on the bed of the room she was sharing with the one and only Cloud Strife. It had been a few hours since the ship returning to Junon had finally left its' port in Costa del Sol. Looking around the cabin, which contained only herself, Yuffie's eyes locked in on Cloud's black backpack which was thrown nonchalantly into the corner of the room by the door by its' owner. Unable to control the growing curiosity that began to flow through her veins, a smile flashed upon her face as numerous ideas appeared in her head of what could be done with said backpack.

_Whatd'ya know_…_Spikes decided to leave his backpack here! A little innocent peek won't hurt anybody, right? Right._

Rolling off of the bed and landing on the floor on both feet, Yuffie Kisaragi stood and looked to each side a few times before deciding to creep over to Cloud's backpack. Kneeling down in front of it, Yuffie slowly unzipped the main pocket of the backpack; doing so without making a sound and quietly snickering to herself at the possibilities of what could be inside. Reaching inside, her hand felt a square object that she recognized as either a book or a binder of some sort. Pulling it out, Yuffie smiled as it turned out to be a blue hardcover notebook.

_Well, well, well...Ol' Cloud is an author now, huh? Let's see what he wrote..._

Flipping through the pages, a small amount of dust that happened to find its' way into Yuffie's nose almost caused her to sneeze as she quickly covered her nose in defense. Continuing to look through, she finally found some cursive handwriting in dark blue ink. Reading the date at the top of the page, Ms. Kisagari figured out that it was written when they had arrived in Costa del Sol.

_Okay, here we go! 'The delivery I had to carry out in Costa del Sol was a success'...blah, blah, blah...'Costa del Sol is a great place'...yeah, yeah, yeah, the obvious...wait a minute..._

"My feelings for her have grown somewhat since we first met. Even though we've had our share of arguments and a few moments when I acted a complete jerk, she was still there for me," Yuffie whispered under her breath as her eyes passed by each word.

_Could he be talking about ME?_

Before Yuffie could answer that question, she closed the book, put it back in the big pocket of the backpack and zipped it shut as the front door began to open. Running away from the backpack and jumping back onto the bed on her back, to pretend as if she had never moved, she smiled a little as she saw Cloud step inside and close the door shut.

"We're only a few hours away from Junon now."

"Goodie." Yuffie sarcastically yet playfully said, looking at Cloud's figure standing before her near the end of the bed.

"Just wanted to check on you. I'll be back once we're near the coast."

"But-" Yuffie managed to get out but knew she was too late, as Cloud had quietly exited the room before she could finish her sentence. "...I wanted to ask you something."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Please R&R, any feedback is good feedback! :)**


End file.
